legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S6 P4/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen arriving in Remnant through a portal) Alex: Alright, here we are! Erin: Ahhh feels nice to wear my old outfit again! Jessica: Yeah I know what you mean. Grey: I'm glad to see you back to your old style as well guys. Rose: Same here. Erin: Thanks guys! Slimer: *Sad moan* Raynell: What's wrong Slimer? Slimer: I liked the other outfits better.... Batty: *Pats Slimer* Its not the end of the world Slimer. Slimer: I know.... Batty: Besides. *Whisper* You can still see their bellies. Slimer: *Whisper* I can only see Erin's and its only a little bit. Batty: *Whisper* Look again. Slimer: *Whisper* Huh? (Slimer looks at the girls again) Slimer: Ooooh.... Uraraka: *Whisper* What are they talking about? Erin: *Whispers* Don't ask... Alex: So Blake. How do you wanna do this? Blake H: Well.... We should go check on Atlas. But I wanna check out the nest and see how Pete is holding up. How do you think we should do this Alex? Alex: Hmm, I say you and your team go to the nest. The rest of us will check on the city. Blake H: Alright. Erin: Yeah go see your buddy Pete! I'm sure he misses you. Blake H: Good point. Hey Slimer, Batty! I want you two to the come with me! Batty: Right away sir! Slimer: We're right behind you! Blake H: Good. Come on! (Blake his Targhuls Team JNPR and Team Ace all leave and head to the nest) Weiss: Let's head to Altas. If there's an attack I wanna be ready. Miles: Yeah. We can't risk letting the place fall under attack by these guys. Alex: Well, let'a go then. Let's not leave these guys waiting. (The Defenders and they're allies head to Atlas. Scene goes over to Blake and his friends arriving at the nest) Jason: Gotta say the nest looks much nicer then it did before. Jin: Yeah. Definitely more clean and organized. Devon: Sure is. Slimer: Wow another nest under the God of Light's control! its so nice! Nora: Oh wait till you meet Pete! Batty; Pete's the Alpha right? Henry: Yep. The dude started out a simple soldier but was made an Alpha. Blake H: Time to go see him. (The group goes into the nest. They are met by Horn) Horn: Master! Welcome back! Blake H: Hello there Horn! Horn: How's it going? Blake H: Going great man! Horn: what brings you back? Blake H: I came to check on Pete. Horn: Ah! The Alpha will be glad to see you! Follow me! Blake H: Okay! (The group follows Horn into the main chambers. They then enter the throne room) Horn: Oh Pete! You've got visitors! (Pete looks over from some soldiers he was talking to and sees Blake) Pete: *Smiles* Blake! (Pete runs up and he and Blake hug) Blake H: Heeeey Pete! Its good to see you! Pete: Its great to see you to! I've missed you! Blake H: I missed you too man! Pete: *Smile* Blake H: So how's the nest? Pete: Well its been a bit difficult. After all I have no experience in the matter when you made me, but we've made some really good progress. Blake H: Good to hear. How's the Ursa? Pete: You mean Smokey? Blake H: Yeah. Pete: Oh he's doing great! He's been very helpful in some hunts for food. Oh! That reminds me: Some of the guys managed to capture some Grimm Beowolves. We locked them in some cages but we aren't sure how we can tame like you did Smokey. Blake H: Hmm... We could use some extra Beowolves. I'll handle it for ya. Pete: Thanks Blake. *Looks over* Hmm? (Pete see Slimer and Batty) Pete: Who are they? Blake H: Some new Captains I got back in Sequin Land. Pete: Ah, well it's good to meet you two. Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts